The Coffee's Revenge on Brad
by Akiyama4ever
Summary: Brad's been drinking too much coffee...and then he suddenly disappears...And why the heck is Jack there! R&R plz!


            It was really late, and Brad was doing whatever he does late at night. (Scary thought, eh?) Feeling himself begin to drift off to dreamland, He decided to get up for a cup of coffee. He opened the door slowly and snuck out quietly, careful not to wake the others. Tip-toeing into the kitchen, he approached the item of desire: the coffee pot. Though by now it would be cold and losing its potency, Brad didn't care. He quickly filled his mug with the murky liquid and snuck back to his room.

            He sat down at his desk, watching the blackness of the coffee swirl around in his mug…

_"Brad…" _Brad looked around the room from the corner of his eye.

"_…Brad…" _Brad jumped to his feet. "Who's there?!" he cried. No response. Brad sat back down and went back to…whatever it is he does. It was silent for another ten minutes and that's when he heard it again. The voice, pierced his heart with its spooky sound and fondness of saying his name. Sweat began to pour down his face. He could just imagine a tiny, gray fin tearing through the ripples in his coffee, hearing the "Jaws" theme playing in the background. 

            The world around him began to morph. It became darker…and darker…until everything was black. And the voice became louder and louder… Brad cried out as he felt pain surge through his body…

*          *            *

            Bit and Leena dashing down the hall to Brad's room, just to make sure he hadn't got the coffee cup stuck to his face again. When they got to the room and opened the door, they found Jack was already there. Wait, why was Jack there?

            "He's gone." Jack picked up a coffee cup that was lying in a puddle of cold coffee. "Brad would never let a coffee cup spill. Someone kidnapped him. It must have been the coffee."

            Bit and Leena looked at eachother, back at Jack, shook their head and walked away. Jack cursed under his breath. "I will find Brad!" he murmured.

            Brad looked up, but saw nothing. The world was nothing but eternal…blackness. Coffee flavored eternal blackness. Brad stuck his finger out then lick it…coffee. His eyes lit up and he began to lick everywhere possible. Suddenly, the world morphed again. This time, he was on a path through the forest. Something you'd expect to see in Little Red Riding Hood. However, something was different about this place. On the path, a trail appeared. Of coffee. The ultimate question popped into Brad's head: Which one first?

            He grabbed the handle of the first cup. Closing his eyes, he got ready to take a sip. But to his surprise, it was no longer there. He picked up the next one, which he saw quickly faded at his touch. Brad started coming up with creative ways to get the coffee, but none of them worked. He fell cursing and banging his head on the ground. He grabbed his head, screaming bloody murder…

Jack examined the area for clues (Which included Brad's underwear drawer) but found nothing, although he decided to keep some of his *ehem* findings. Including the ever-so-popular question: Boxers or Briefs? (Jack found out that Brad definitely preferred boxers) Jack eventually looked in the bathroom, don't ask why he was there (Use your *makes rainbow with fingers* _Imagination…_where he promptly found Brad with his head dipped in the toilet bowl. He stifled a laugh and went to pull Brad's head out of the bowl.

            Brad then saw it: The last cup. _Hey! _He thought to himself. _Maybe this one will work…_He picked up the cup and suddenly, felt his head being drawn in.

(While in the real world)

            Bit woke up. He had to go…bad. He dashed to the restroom, beginning to unzip his pants. When he made his way to the bathroom he saw a Kodak™ moment: Jack with his hands on Brad's shoulders with Brad's head down at the bottom of the toilet bowl.

            "Leena, Get the camera!" He called. This scared Jack, causing him to flinch, his elbow just barley hitting the toilet handle…FLUSH. The water started to pull but Jack was able to get Brad's head out before he lost any hair. Well, almost any hair. Brad's eyes were black; he fell to the floor in the fetal position, sucking his thumb. And Leena was taking pictures of everything. Well, until the whirling sound ("I'm out of film!" She cried) 

            "Brad…Brad…BRAD!" Jack gave Brad a good punch in the cheek before Brad came back to his senses.

            "Where am I?" he mumbled. "And why do I want coffee?" He opened his eyes, seeing everyone. He looked in Leena's direction.

            "Gimme some coffee, bitch!" Brad yelled to her. Leena, Bit and Jack were silent, but decided to leave Brad to himself. And get him some coffee. 

            _This was all a dream…right?_ Brad mumbled. _That's it. I was hallucinating. Coffee can do that, right?_ Leena tossed him a cup of coffee then locked the door leaving Brad alone with his cup of coffee. _It was all a hallucination… _Until…

            "_Brad…" _He heard calling from the coffee's general direction. 

The End

A/N:That…was weird. I think Jack has an un-healthy obsession with Brad…


End file.
